


Незнакомцы в баре

by KisVani



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Заходят однажды в бар Тея Куинн и Клэри Фрэй…





	Незнакомцы в баре

**Author's Note:**

> ООС в глазах читателя, некоторые спойлеры, канонные факты прогнулись, таймлайн и соотношение лет тоже (ориентировочно можно считать, что все происходит перед пятым сезоном Стрелы и после "Города Праха") потому происходящее в тексте — локальная темпоральная аномалия.  
> Написано на кроссовер-челлендж по теме "Хроники Сумеречных Охотников".

Они познакомились в баре.  
Сначала Тея просто села у того края стойки, где не было никого, кроме рыжеволосой девушки примерно ее возраста. Та казалась уставшей, одета была в непримечательную футболку и джинсы, а весь ее вид кричал: «Оставьте меня в покое, я сюда не общаться пришла».  
Идеальный вариант. Тея тоже не собиралась ни с кем разговаривать, а просто хотела напиться. Как в старые добрые времена, когда Оливер и папа пропали без вести, а мама, слишком занятая Уолтером и делами компании, предоставила дочь саму себе. Только сейчас Тея собиралась обойтись без наркотиков и случайного секса. Последствий оно не стоило.  
— Надеюсь, ты не против, — сказала Тея, обращаясь к рыжей. — Я не буду мешать.  
Девушка удивленно посмотрела на Тею, будто та сделала что-то из ряда вон выходящее, а не просто попыталась быть вежливой.   
— Не против, — ответила она с запозданием, когда Тея уже забралась на стул и махнула бармену.  
Они не беспокоили друг друга. Рыжая крутила зонтик в своем коктейле, Тея размышляла, насколько она отвыкла пить и свалится ли под стойку от трех шотов текилы или все-таки нет. После Ямы Лазаря она часто замечала, что тело не всегда ведет себя так, как она ожидает, но пока не торопилась с выводами. Хватит с нее и психологических проблем.  
— От семьи всегда одни проблемы? — спросила рыжая, не глядя на Тею. — Или бывают исключения?  
— Не знаю, — честно ответила Тея, — сама пытаюсь найти ответ на этот вопрос. Можно еще попытаться парня завести, тогда будут проблемы с ним.  
Рыжая невесело рассмеялась.  
— В моем случае парень идет в комплекте с семьей, — сказала она, а потом повернулась к Тее и представилась: — Клэри Фрэй.  
— Тея Куинн, — кивнула ей Тея.

***

 

Они выпили слишком много. Тея понимала это умом, но совершенно не чувствовала.  
На очередном бокале она заметила, что глаза у Клэри ярко-зеленые, а веснушки придают ее лицу некое очарование, которого не было бы без них. Тея даже сказала это вслух.  
— Это из-за алкоголя, — ответила Клэри, — иначе бы ты так не говорила.  
— Может быть, — не стала спорить Тея и сменила тему. — Почему ты так удивилась, когда я с тобой заговорила?  
— Это я с тобой заговорила.  
— Нет, когда я только пришла.  
Клэри повела плечами, словно размышляла что сказать. Тея обратила внимание, что из-под футболки у нее выглядывает край татуировки. Интересно, что там? Абстрактный рисунок? Какое-то слово? Портрет почившей собаки?  
— Ты веришь в магию? — спросила Клэри.  
Сейчас рассмеялась уже Тея.  
— Есть у меня знакомый маг, — сказала она, — в смысле, не иллюзионист, а настоящий. Но, по-моему, он чаще пьет, курит и морочит людям голову.  
— Идеальное описание магов, — улыбнулась Клэри, — в общем… при… такие, как ты, не должны меня видеть из-за чар. Этот твой маг, он что-то делал с тобой?  
— Он — нет, — пожала плечами Тея, — но однажды я почти умерла, и меня излечили в волшебном источнике. Может, это причина?  
— Вполне вероятно.  
Не стоило этого говорить. Точно не стоило, но Тея не хотела останавливаться. А Клэри, кажется, не была против.

***

 

— …А однажды я приставала к своему брату, — продолжила Тея, — то есть я тогда не знала, что он мой брат. Почти его поцеловала.  
— Скорее всего тот, кого я люблю, и есть мой брат, — тихо сказала Клэри.  
— Кошмар, — проворчала Тея, — у тебя тоже в жизни появился: «Люк, я твой отец»?  
Клэри пару раз моргнула, не понимая, о чем речь, потом Тея увидела, как ее лицо просияло.  
— Да… Именно что. «Тоже»… и твой отец?  
— Мой отец решил объявиться в моей жизни именно тогда, когда у меня и без него хватало проблем, — объяснила Тея и подумала, что ей надо заказать еще два или три бокала, потому что обсуждать Малкольма она до сих пор не была готова.  
— Он хоть не мировое зло, — вздохнула Клэри.  
— Он подорвал полгорода, так что спорно, — ответила Тея.

***

 

Тея не помнила, как они выбрались из бара, не помнила и почему шла босиком, а обувь несла в руках. Только то, что Клэри говорила, что именно потому предпочитает кеды и кроссовки.  
Алкоголь выветрился, когда они уже брели по парку.  
— Я живу недалеко, — обрадовалась Тея, узнавая окрестности.  
— Знаю, ты сама мне рассказала, — ответила Клэри. — Решила проводить тебя домой.  
Тея смутно припоминала что-то такое.  
— Точно, — сказала она, — была рада знакомству… Надо еще как-нибудь куда-то сходить.  
Они остановились у скамейки, фонарь над ней начал мигать, стоило им подойти. Обычный закон подлости.  
— Я знакома с опасными людьми, — сказала Клэри. — Это может быть опасно.  
— То же самое и у меня, — улыбнулась Тея.  
В темноте глаза Клэри, казалось, стали еще ярче. Она была невысокой, ниже Теи. Но ощущалось, что, если сейчас к ним подойдут бандиты, то защищать придется их, а вовсе не Клэри.  
— Надеюсь, ты решишь проблемы со своей родней, — сказала Тея. — И встретишь парня, который не будет твоим братом. Или не парня.  
Она запоздало подумала, что прозвучало так, будто она на что-то намекает, но исправлять себя не стала.  
— До встречи… Тея Дерден Куинн, — сказала Клэри на прощание.  
Уже когда она исчезла за поворотом дорожки, Тея подумала, что вроде бы не называла ей своего полного имени.  
А уходя, обратила внимание, что фонарь больше не мигает.


End file.
